All is Well
by MrsCreedy
Summary: Oneshot. Gimli watches his son playing with friends, and remembers the boy's mother.


All is Well

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its Characters. I am just a fan.

Gimli sat in the royal courtyard of Minas Tirith next to the King of Gondor, Aragorn. Both men were joined by a third, a young looking Elf, named Legolas. All three men fought together in the battle against Sauron, eleven years ago. They had remained friends ever since, and got together every once and a while to reminisce about the old days. The men looked off about a mile away were three young children played. All three were boys playing with wooden swords, and pretending to slave evil beasts that weren't really there.

Gimli watched his son swinging the wooden sword in the air, as if he was "attacking" something. This brought a smile to the Dwarf's face. His son was the shortest of the three boys, but not short enough to be a full-blooded Dwarf child (that fact was becoming more and more apparent). Though he was nearly ten and had facial hair, he was much too tall for being a Dwarf, and much too slender. Gimli new that he would not be able to keep _what _the boy's mother was a secret forever, but he_ had_ to keep_ who_ his mother was a secret forever. She not only was a married Elven woman, but the Queen of the Elves, Galadriel.

It had been ten years ago, but seemed just-like-yesterday most days. He and Legolas took haven in Lothlorien on their way to Rivendell. Lady Galadriel welcomed them with open arms, with her smiling face shining like the sun. Gimli could barely breath around her beauty. She was unlike any woman he had ever encountered; He had come to respect her from their first meeting, she was kind to him and the rest of the fellowship. Then she granted him three strands of her beautiful golden hair. Now, being back in her presents, it caused him to realize she had never left his thoughts, and how much he did really care for her.

Late that night he took a walk in her woods to clear his head, but all it did was remind him of her more. He leaned up against one of the large trees, and closed his eyes to clear his mind of her. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was not alone in these woods, and that the object of his affections walked with him. Galadriel stood before him in her long white gown with a gray cloak draped around her slender form. The sight alone left he speechless.

"Are you enjoying your stay, Gimli son of Gloin?" She asked. Gimli's legs gave out on him and he slid down the tree's trunk until his bottom hit the ground. He snapped out of his silence with a Dwarven curse. Galadriel let out a soft giggle at Gimli's embarrassment. She walked over to him and bend down to straddle his lap

"Lady Galadriel what are y-"

"Shhhhh, Lord Dwarf, you should not fear me." She whispered as she twisted one of her long fingers in his bushy beard, " I see the way you look at me, Master Dwarf, you have desire in your eyes."

"Lady Galadriel, you are mistaken, I am a Dwarf, and we do not feel such ways about Elves." Gimli stated trying to get conviction back in his voice, but that was a difficult with Galadriel straddling him.

"Do not lie to me Dwarf, you know me for my kindness, but many know me for my mean streak. It has been quite sometime since someone has looked at me the way you do, Lord Gimli. I the Queen of the Elves am giving you permission to do what you will with me."

"My lady, what about Lord Celeborn?" Gimli asked almost wishing he hadn't, fearing that if he reminded her of her husband, she would retract her offer. Gimli knew that being intimate with her was wrong, and he should have gotten up and left, but when she was more than willing he would have been a fool to say no.

"Celeborn has long since lost his eyes for me. It is hard for love to last centuries…ours did not." She explained as she stood up, and removed her grey cloak. She laid it out on the ground, and then removed her white gown. As Gimli watched in awe as she lay on the cloak completely nude.

"I must be dreaming." Gimli whisper unconsciously.

"I am yours Lord Gimli… do as you wish." Gimli stood up and removed his upper clothing, and dove in her welcoming embrace. She skin was as smooth as silk. He took his time running his hand up her arms to her petite shoulders, then down again to her small round breasts. He let his thumps play with harden nipples. Galadriel moaned in pleasure, and Gimli gave a soft chuckle of pride for making his mistress feel so comfortable. Gimli kissed the spot between her breasts, kissing his way up her chest, and then to her long beautiful neck. Galadriel pushed him back slightly and leaned down to him. Her lips were pure silk against his and her kiss was soft and gentle.

Gimli snaked an arm around her and pressed her hard against to him. Having her this close to him was heaven, her skin was soft against his, and she smelled like a fresh meadow. He wanted nothing more than to be even closer to her. He parted her lips his tongue, which was met by hers in a frenzy. Their tongues twisted like serpents consuming each other. She tasted like honey in his mouth, and he desired much more. Reaching a hand down in between, he tried to free his member from his britches, but he ended up stroking her clit with the back of his hand.

"Oh my…Gimli" she gasped breaking their kiss. A smile crossed the dwarf's face at the pleasure he had brought his lover. He massaged her clit with two of his fingers, making her shudder and moan with pleasure.

"Gimli… please… I want all of you… now." She pleaded to him. As much as Gimli enjoyed making her feel good, he too was ready to finally be one with her. He had dreamed of this moment many times but never thought it would ever be. He managed to get his britches down enough to expose his member. He slowly waded into her feeling her pulse as she took all of him in. Gimli started out with a series of slow trusts. She was warm and wet but a lot tighter than expect, however with her slender elven frame he could see why.

His head came up to where her breasts were; he took one of her small pink nipples in to his mouth. Galadriel's long fingers found there way into Gimli's rough thick hair as she massaged the top of his head. Gimli quickened his pace pulling in and out of her faster and faster. Galadriel's body heated up, and her flawless pale skin began to flush pink. Her moans were becoming very loud, Gimli was worried someone would hear them and they would be discovered. But he couldn't really blame her, it felt so good to be insider that he too was secreting grunts and moans. He had loved her from the first time he look on her beautiful face, and never imagined they would ever be together. Though he knew has she did, this was only going to be a one night kind of thing, but it would have to been enough for the both of them.

He could feel her walls begin to tighten around him, and knew neither of them were going to last much longer. Then, Gimli heard hhe sweet voice in his ear.

"Gimli, look at me… I wish to see that look of love in your eyes… the look that has been denied to me for so long. " Gimli lifted his head to find her beautiful ice-blue eyes staring back to him. She was the embodiment of beauty, how could Lord Celeborn forsake her? If she was truly his, and not just for the time being he would love her for all their days. Gimli pushed into her one last time causes them both come. Galadriel let out a long high moan, as Gimli emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on top her, his head resting on her soft chest, and sleep took him shortly.

The golden sun had just started to spread through the trees when Gimli awoke. He found the Galadriel was still under him, with her long willowy arms clasped around him, her hand gently rubbing his back.

" Are you awake my love?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I am awake," He said before a short yawn. Her hand moved from his back to the top of his head where she stroked his long hair.

" I felt it." She said as if she was in a daze.

" Felt what?" Gimli asked very unsure of what she was taking about.

"Life," she answered very simply. Gimli planted his hands on the ground on either side of her, and lifted himself up enough to look up at her. She stared back at him with the loveliest smile gracing her face, and then she spoke again, " I felt life begin within me. "

"Galadriel? How? Are you certain?" Gimli felt fear creep up his spine, which was quickly washed away by the look of joy that shined on her face. She was not in the in the slightest worried, which told he shouldn't be either. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. When they broke contact they laid together for just a moment longer, before they thought it best to part ways so no one would suspect anything. He and Legolas left later that morning, and it would be almost an entire year until he saw her again. That meeting was much shorter; they met in secret, and she gave up their son for him to raise. The look on her lovely face was no longer the joyous glow; instead it was a look of the deepest sadness that anyone could feel. It took all head had not to plead with her to come with him, and spend their lives together. He knew that would only cause her more pain, and he could never do that to her.

Two years later they met for the finale time. Galariel was leaving for the undying lands, never to return to Middle Earth. At this meeting, Gimli watched her hold their two-year-old son, and saw that beaming glow return to her most beautiful face. It saddened him more than anything to know she would not get watch their child grow up, and became a man, and perhaps have a family of his own. Galadriel handed the boy back to Gimli; giving up the child once was hard enough, but twice? . No mother should ever have to do that. He knew that her heart was shattered on the inside, as was his to have to let her go.

"I know you will be a good father to him. Thank you for being so good to me, Lord Gimli." She said choking back tears. She bend down and placed a long slow kiss on his lips. She broken the kiss said whispered, " Goodbye my loves." Stroking the child a crossed the forehead on last time, she took her leave.

Gimli's mind wondered back to the present. It was true Galadriel was gone forever, but she left a piece of her to remain here. Their son had her ice-blue eyes, and ever time Gimli looked at him felt her presents here. The boy's memory was very fuzzy about the time he had seen his mother when he was a child; perhaps it was best that way. There would come a day when Gimli would have to tell the boy who is mother was, but he hoped it would not be any time soon. He did not want to burden the boy with being the forsaken child of the Queen of the Elves.

One thing remained true to this day; Gimli had never stopped loving Galadriel. He doubted he ever would. No Woman had ever come close to making the impression she had made on him. He would love her until he was rotting in the ground. He turned his attention back to the boy who was laughing and playing with his friends. The boy's smile was that same shining smile that his mother possessed, and Gimli knew that where ever Galadriel was, she was smiling too, which brought a big grim to Gimli's face.

"All is well, my love," Gimli whispered confident that she knew.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all like, please read and review, thanks.


End file.
